falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Tragedy at Sea! Viscount Helkar assassinated!
Governor of Osten Helkar assassinated! In a shocking incident that will no doubt stun Falleentium, the longtime Governor of Osten Helkar and decorated wartime Admiral Alexander Warrens has been assassinated in a targeted action by radical seperatist forces under the name "The Souecan Republican Army" who have publicly claimed credit as part of their attempt to break Soueca away from the Falleen Empire. "On the 27th of August 582 AER, Warrens went lobster-potting and tuna fishing in his 30-foot (9.1 m) wooden boat, Shadow V, which had been moored in the harbour at Vintheriu. SRA member Thomas McMahon had slipped onto the unguarded boat that night and attached a radio-controlled bomb weighing 50 pounds (23 kg). When Warrens was aboard, just a few hundred yards from the shore, the bomb was detonated. The boat was destroyed by the force of the blast, and Warrens legs were almost blown off. Alexander, then aged 73, was pulled alive from the water by nearby fishermen, but died from his injuries before being brought to shore. Also aboard the boat were his elder daughter Alexandria, her husband John (Lord Brabourne), their twin sons Nicholas and Timothy Knatchbull, John's mother Doreen, (dowager) Lady Brabourne, and Hirotada Inoue, a young crew member from Shiha. Nicholas (aged 14) and Hirotada (aged 15) were killed by the blast and the others were seriously injured. Doreen, Lady Brabourne (aged 83) died from her injuries the following day." Similar events occured throughout Vintheriu that evening as 3 soldiers deployed to guard the entrance to Submarine Drydock Winchester were gunned down and a car bomb near a police station in upper Vintheriu detonated. Killing 3 Helkar Imperial Auxillery Police and injuring dozens who were protesting outside the results of the Federal Election. A public statement issued shortly after by the SRA underlined their commitment to continue carrying out such acts: " The SRA claim responsibility for the execution of The Viscount Helkar. This operation is one of the discriminate ways we can bring to the attention of the Falleen people the continuing occupation of our country. ... The death of Warrens and the tributes paid to him will be seen in sharp contrast to the apathy of the Falleen government and the Falleen people to the deaths of over three hundred Falleen soldiers, and the deaths of Helkarian men, women and children at the hands of their forces." Warrens, a lifelong family and navy man served his country with distinction during the 1st and 2nd world wars. And for the last 40 years has been one of the most prolific individuals known across the Empire for his presense in Osten Helkar. A former Fleet Admiral of the Falleen Navy, Warrens was responsible for the initial adjustments of posture that would prepare the Falleen navy for it's inevitable participation in the 3rd world war. In the last years of his life he became respected for his newound subscription to advising restraint in foreign affairs and advocating for increased representation to federal territories. Upon hearing news of his passing many in Vintheriu have ceased protests and fighting to begin a period of mourning for the Governor and the loss the territory has just experienced. To many of the older immigrants to Osten Helkar or lifelong residents he represented one of the few permanant fixtures in their Government and territory. A longtime symbol of Unionist sentiments in the territory this has spurred resentment towards the small nationalist community in Osten Helkar. His Son, Robert who was recently elected the first Labour Democratic Member of Parliament from Osten Helkar cannot be reached in the Capital for comments. Updates on the matter will be issued as they occur.